


To Love Him Better

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [32]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Black bisexual guys, Gentle Sex, In a warm embrace, Late at Night, M/M, Making Love, Slightly Out Of Character, Spooning, They have feelings for each other, [but who really cares? xD], cuddling after sex, these two are getting intimate & they have a close relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'I need a gangsta. To love me better. Than all the others do. To always forgive me. Ride or die with me. That's just what gangsters do.' ⚣♡💚
Relationships: Franklin Clinton/Lamar Davis
Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194852
Kudos: 4





	To Love Him Better

That night was like any other, nothing strange or unusual, yet. It's darker out, this moon has gray clouds behind it in that black sky. It was a lovely sight to stare at, honestly, with that shading everywhere down there. Even in this room they're in. It shaded them in that. 

It's a cold night out. Like always. But it was nice, especially inside, warm and silent for a bit. Since out there were bright city lights and loud music, as well as other noises. Although it's slightly quiet in here. A nice silence between them. 

This moonlight from out there, illuminated them in a dim lighting. Since that's the only light in this room, not even a lamp was on. It's just as quiet and silent as ever. 

Their breaths was the noise breaking this silence now, that warmth between them was nice too. They both thought it. 

They had snapped out of it again, getting close now, but still slightly hesitating. They inched closer, slowly. Their lips are inches apart. 

Until one of them finally did something about it, both guys letting it happen. 

Franklin pushed Lamar down onto the bed and on his back. He saw Lamar's back hitting the mattress beneath him when he did this, then he was getting on top of Lamar. He kept him there. He leans down and over Lamar. He kissed him, loving how those lips felt so soft. He was touching Lamar's dark skin and feeling how smooth it was. He was thinking about him and doing all that, during this kiss. It's passionate, affectionate in fact. 

Lamar hummed softly in it, as he almost melted. He was shivering, when he felt Franklin's touch and loved it, secretly. He stayed there, where he was. In that slight hold that this dark-skinned other male had on him. He wrapped his arms around him, tightly, wanting to stay close. That thought alone made him have mixed emotions, his feelings for him about to show. He blushed a bit, but he's filled with happiness and love. He loves that feeling too. He also had a smile, just slightly. 

But enough for Franklin to have noticed all of this, especially how that other male acted. 

Franklin smiled softer than usual, with him, against Lamar's lips. He kept that kiss going for awhile longer. He deepened it. Slowly. 

Lamar made another noise, a low hum. When he felt this. 

Franklin puts his tongue in Lamar's slightly opened mouth. 

Lamar resisted the temptation to arch himself. He held in a moan too. 

They kept kissing one another for awhile, touching each other. There was a warm feeling in between them. They're taking in each other's sweet scents of cocoa butter. 

Franklin was still deepening that kiss. He tasted him, loving this sweetness, from alcohol and something else that he couldn't think of right now. He was still staring at him, quietly, into Lamar's eyes. He puts his fingers through Lamar's hair, in a gentle way, feeling that softness from it. 

Lamar hummed softly. He stayed there, close to him, in this kiss. He almost closed his eyes, but he was resisting it. He wanted to keep his eyes on him, strangely enough, blushing slightly. He gazed over at Franklin. He stared at him, silently. Into Franklin's eyes. 

They pulled apart from it, eventually, their breaths mixed together. Both of these guys calming down, slowly. 

Franklin pinned Lamar down under him, keeping Lamar there, while he was still staying on top of him. He lifted Lamar's black sweater upwards, so that this other male's dark skin was showing a bit. He started kissing down Lamar's body. Everywhere on him. On that chest and stomach, especially on Lamar's inner thighs. He leaves kisses on Lamar's lower abdomen too. He resisted the urge or temptation to leave marks on him, for now anyway. He loves how soft it is, that smooth dark skinned body. 

Lamar blushed a bit now, into a reddish shade. He was flustered again, just like he was during the kiss earlier. 

Franklin watched as Lamar's chest was rising and falling with every breath he took. He kept touching him, wandering everywhere on there, on this darkened body. He felt soft skin, a bit more each time, loving it. He's still kissing every inch of him. It seemed like. He even rubbed Lamar's nipples. 

Lamar was shivering, panting slightly, his breaths came out heavy but he was comfortable with him. He lets Franklin do what he wants with him. 

Franklin smiled at that. He kissed Lamar's neck, gently, leaving a slight mark on this dark skin. He also traced Lamar's tattoos with his fingers. 

'He's adorable like this..' he thought to himself, in his mind. But he won't ever admit or say that to Lamar, knowing how the other male is. He would keep this thought for only him. Just for his thoughts alone. 

Lamar shivered slightly, blushing deeply. 

Franklin had a want to be inside him already, to feel Lamar's warmth more. Although he waited for awhile, wanting to take his time with him. He touched him, for a bit, with such gentleness. He caressed all over Lamar, everywhere on him, as though longing to know everything there was to know about him. To be close to Lamar. More than ever before. He wanted to give affection to Lamar. 

Which Lamar seemed to like too, secretly. 

Lamar was loving being touched like this, by that other dark-skinned male. For some reason. Although he didn't mind it. He liked Franklin's touch, it was nice. 

He had a feeling within him, his heart beating faster, as he felt loved by him. It darkened his blush, but he feels happy too. 

They both stripped each other bare, until they were naked, with everything on the ground. Not even their boxers are on them. 

Franklin was kissing him on the neck again, his warm breath on there now, while he was whispering to him. "..I want you." Damn, he wants him so badly that it almost hurts, strangely enough this is how he felt really. 

He stroked himself until his shaft was hard (more than before). He grabs that bottle of lube once again. He put on a condom, then he lubed his erection, making sure that it was covered. He also slicked that hole in it, lubing this other male's entrance. 

Lamar had a blush at that, what Franklin had whispered to him, and at staring down. At Franklin's erection, slightly. He takes a deep breath, knowing that this shaft will be inside him soon enough. 

Franklin noticed this. "Relax." He talked to him, with a voice that had a warm tone to it. 

It made Lamar feel a bit better. 

Franklin pulled Lamar over, closer to him. He positioned his erection near Lamar's entrance. Then, after that, he was grabbing onto Lamar's legs, his grip on them. Not too tightly though. 

He pushed inside Lamar, slowly and carefully, feeling that tightness in him. He let out a moan. He snapped out of it, hearing a noise that this other dark-skinned male lets out. Not being able to hold it in. 

"Ah!" Lamar arched his body, slightly, breathing heavily as he felt pain went through him. He whimpered in the back of his throat. He feels an unbearable stinging pressure down there. 

"It's okay, relax.." Franklin said to him, in a gentle tone, with his low voice. He felt Lamar's body shaking against him. Especially those legs are trembling with his grip on them. 

Instead of gripping onto the bed sheets again, Lamar decided to grab on to something else. 

Lamar wraps his arms around Franklin's shoulders, holding onto him, tightly again. He was pulling him closer as he did that. He was clinging onto Franklin, like it's something he was wanting. He wanted to be close to this other male, more than anything else. 

Franklin noticed that, he didn't mind this at all. His eyes softened. He comforted him. He whispered sweet nothings into Lamar's ear, trying to get him to relax. He stays still, letting Lamar adjust now. He doesn't thrust yet. 

Which Lamar appreciated. It seemed like that and it was. He rarely acted like this and it was a sight to see. Although Franklin didn't smirk or tease. In fact just the opposite. He was focused only on comforting Lamar through it, nothing else other than that. 

Lamar calmed down, breathing in a quiet way. His voice was silent with each and every breath that he let out. He adjusted to everything, especially that feeling of this other male inside him, eventually. That pained feeling numbed, fading away now. 

Franklin started thrusting. In and out of Lamar. A medium paced way, with an even rhythm as well. He moaned softly, as he felt those tight walls against his own dick. It felt so good to him. 

Lamar blushed again. A bit. When he was feeling that, this erection inside him. He let out some noises, soft breaths and small moans. He felt a numbness in his faded mind. 

There was a heat radiating off them already, from their warm bodies, against one another. Skin on skin.

It's warmer than ever. Neither of them felt cold anymore now. 

They were so close together, feeling very warm with their bodies still against each other, that they heard their heartbeats and breathing as it all mixed. Everything felt passionate, lovingly affectionate and sweet as they made love, slowly. 

After awhile, they are both about to reach their climax. So Franklin starts to thrust more. 

Franklin kept his thrusts even. He goes deeper in him, all the way inside Lamar. He gripped onto Lamar's thighs as he thrusted a bit in him. He came after thrusting two more times, in the condom. 

Lamar was arching his back as he came after him, covering his lower stomach and abdomen. He shut his eyes for a second as he was resting after everything that happened. 

Franklin pulled out of him. Carefully. He took off that condom. He tied and threw it away. He cleaned them both off too, with a cloth. He was throwing it out as well. 

After that, Franklin lays down with Lamar, next to him now. 

Lamar opens his eyes again. He eyed him now, just like last time. He was thinking to himself, in these thoughts for a bit. 

He had a hopefulness in him, that he would be able to stay with Franklin. That thought alone made him blush again, yet he felt happy now. He smiled softly. He snaps out of it, when he hears Franklin's low voice. He felt like he could hear it all the time and still love that voice. 

Franklin also had a smile. "What ya thinking about?" he asked him. 

Lamar kept his smile. "Nothing much really." he said 

Franklin wasn't convinced, although he didn't ask anymore. Instead he started cuddling him. 

Which Lamar didn't mind, in fact he was loving that from this other dark-skinned male. 

Both dark-skinned guys turn around still lying down there on the bed. Franklin was wrapping his arms around Lamar, spooning him from behind, his own chest and stomach against Lamar's back. 

Lamar just smiled again. He stayed where he was, feeling comfortable. He closed his eyes now. Like earlier. He rested, just like last time. He felt relaxed, with a comfy blanket halfway over him (and Franklin). 

They cuddled for a bit, nuzzled against one another. In a warm embrace. They loved that warmth from each other, feeling it as they're close again, staying like this for awhile. 

Eventually, they had fallen asleep together, also peacefully for the rest of that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I will ever stop writing about these two, honestly, I love them too much xD 💙 Anyway, thanks for reading this :) & I hope that you all enjoyed/loved it ♡


End file.
